The invention relates in general to kinetic energy absorbers and in particular to kinetic energy absorbers for projectiles.
Non-lethal and non-explosive projectiles are used with increasing frequency to facilitate a variety of emerging needs. These projectiles are often required to function after initial impact. Therefore, cargo and other internal components must not be damaged during the projectile's impact.
In the past, impact devices have been designed with metallic or polymer foams to provide energy absorption. The effectiveness and versatility of these types of materials are limited because foams are not easily tailored to achieve a specific response. Additionally, foam stiffness increases as compression occurs and requires large envelopes to effectively mitigate the g-levels produced during impact. Large-sized foam sections are often difficult or impractical for use on gun-launched projectiles.